


Happenstance

by ryannthegirl



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Henry Cavill x ofc, Texting, Witcher rpf, henry cavill fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryannthegirl/pseuds/ryannthegirl
Summary: Henry is about to go to bed one night when he suddenly gets a text from a random number he doesn’t know. What happens when you accidentally text the star actor of The Witcher? Memes apparently. Lots and lots of memes.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (b)Pairing: (/b)Henry Cavill x OFC (Lizzy Moore)
> 
> Word count: 1.3K
> 
> Warnings: None...yet! Just some fluffy flirting. Well okay and lots of mention of his crotch? 😬😘
> 
> A/N: So I’ve had this idea bouncing around in my brain for a LONG time and finally pulled the trigger and wrote it! It’s in texting format, and I hope you like it! This is my first time posting fan fiction here so I’m nervous and excited! I set it as M for the rating just to be safe for down the line. 
> 
> Beta: Thank you to @brodeurbunny30 for being my AMAZING beta. I don’t know what I would do without you. 💛💛💛

**_(405:)_** God, girl. You will not BELIEVE the day I had.  
I'm pretty sure I lost a pint of blood today from how  
many times I stabbed myself sewing. 

**_(405:)_ **

****

**_(Henry:)_** You should probably get a thimble for that. 

_**(Henry:)**_ Also, I do believe you have the wrong number.  
Considering you started the text off with 'girl' and I am  
quite the opposite. But even so, please spill the tea.  
I’m dying to know about this UNBELIEVABLE day you’ve  
had. 

**_(Henry:)_ **

**__ **

**_(4_** _ **05:)**_ Oh my god, MR. CAVILL I AM soooo SO SO  
SORRY. I must have accidentally clicked on your  
name and not my friend's name. 

_**(405:)**_ I feel really awkward having your number  
when you don’t have mine. Do you want me to delete  
it? Just to make sure this doesn’t happen again?  
Also so some random crew member doesn’t have  
your number?

_**(Henry:)**_ Oh god, please call me Henry. There’s no  
need for such formalities. And it’s fine, there’s no  
need to delete it. Since you mentioned crew and sewing,  
I'm assuming you work for the costuming department? 

_**(Henry:)**_ Also, I have your number now, don't I? :P

**_(405:)_** By it’s fine do you mean this kind of fine?

**_(405:)_ **

**__ **

_**(Henry:)**_ Oh no, it’s LITERALLY fine. I promise. 

**_(Henry:)_ **

_**(405:)**_ But to answer your question, yes! I work for the  
costuming department. I’m newer, so I get to do the  
usual stuff. Mostly just lots of mending at the moment.  
And JUST TO BE CLEAR, I won't do anything to abuse this  
number since you're Henry Cavill.

_**(405:)**_ And you’re Henry Cavill. Also you are my co-worker,  
my I’m assuming super rich, god tier co-worker that I’m not  
supposed to make eye contact with nevermind TEXT. 

_**(Henry:)  
  
** _

_**(H**_ _ **enry:)**_ But yes, my name is Henry. Please keep my number,  
we’re coworkers after all, it’s normal for coworkers to have each  
other’s numbers. Have we met on set before? 

_**(405:)**_ We have once or twice, just in passing mostly. Once I  
brought you clothes to your trailer.

_**(Henry:)**_ Are you the one with the brown and pink hair? 

_**(405:)**_ That's me. :)

_**(Henry:)**_ Don't tell me your name, I know what it is. 

_**(405:)**_ Are you sure about that? You don't seem too confident :P 

_**(Henry:)**_ I know it starts with an E. Is it Eloise? Eleanor? I know it  
was something old fashioned, too.

_**(405:)**_ Man, you're so close. I mean, kind of. Think of historical  
dead English queens. Like, for example you were best friends with  
her dad. You were a fancy Duke who was good with the sword and l  
adies. Also, I’m sorry, aren’t you supposed to be a big nerd? :P 

_**(Henry:)**_ ELIZABETH! 

_**(Henry:)**_ And I am a HUGE nerd thank you very much. 

_**(Elizabeth:)**_ Yes, that's my name haha. Also, whoa whoa, settle  
down there cowboy. 

_**(Elizabeth:)**_ And it’s just Lizzy, with a Y. The thought of spelling  
it with an IE makes me cringe. 

**_(Lizzy:)  
  
_ **

_**(Henry:)**_ Pretty much everyone? Who doesn't call you Lizzy? **_  
_**

_**(Lizzy:)**_ My dad, my grandma, my teachers, my victims, my doctor,  
the one girl in high school who hated me. 

_**(Henry:)**_ Haha that's quite the list there Lizzy Borden. I think it’s  
your turn to settle down. :P

_**(Henry:)**_ Well then Lizzy with a Y, it's nice to finally talk to you,  
even though it's over text. 

_**(Henry:)**_ So I have to ask, I take it they were cracking the whip  
pretty hard in wardrobe today? 

_**(Lizzy:)**_ You know, I was doing what I thought was a pretty damn  
good job of avoiding that subject.

_**(Henry:)**_ Nope, you can't slip past me. This brain is like an iron trap. 

_**(Lizzy:)**_ If you MUST know...

_**(Henry:)**_ I really do. I'm sitting on the edge of my seat in anticipation. 

_**(Henry:)  
  
** _

**_(Lizzy:)_** Okay well that just sounds sarcastic. I don't HAVE to tell you... :P

_**(Lizzy:)**_ I'm kidding, kidding. Well, since you MUST know, I spent at  
least half of my day mending clothes, particularly the crotch of multiple  
pairs of your pants. Also a few pairs had the butt blown out. 

**_(Henry:)_** The crotch?

_**(Lizzy:)**_ Yes, the CROTCH OF YOUR PANTS HENRY. :P Honestly I'm used  
to it at this point though. It's not the first time, or I'm assuming the last,  
that I'll have to mend the crotch of your pants. It’s not your fault the studio  
wants you in tighter fitting clothes that can show off how muscular you are.  
It’s just my job to fix it. ;) 

_**(Henry:)**_ I guess I never really thought about who it was having to mend  
them when that happens. 

_**(Lizzy:)**_ And it’s not just your crotch area I mend, it’s your inseams as well.  
I think your thighs got a little bigger since the initial fitting. :P

_**(Lizzy:)**_ And yes, us little people taking care of you famous movie stars,  
making sure you stay looking like the heartthrob you are. Since that is  
your job and all. :P

_**(Henry:)**_ Hey now, I’m more than just a pretty face. You make me sound  
like a talentless hack. But thank you. For your sake I'll try and not blow  
out any more seams, especially the crotch. 

_**(Lizzy:)**_ You don't need to thank me, it's literally my job. ;) 

_**(Lizzy:)**_ I mean, if your muscles didn’t rip through clothing on a regular  
basis I’d be out of a job! How rude.

_**(Henry:)**_ Well I mean in that case I COULD make it a habit. ;) 

_**(Lizzy:)**_ All I have to say is I’m SO glad we don’t have to worry about shirt  
buttons on you during this. I’ve seen the stress you put on buttons during  
press junkets. The anxiety I feel, Henry. So much anxiety.

**_(Lizzy:)  
  
_ **

_**(Henry:)**_ Yeah, those shirts never seem to fit my chest right. I taught myself  
how to sew buttons on my shirts so I could stop asking others to help. 

_**(Lizzy:)**_ Okay, the fact that you taught yourself how to sew on buttons because  
it’s a CONTINUING issue is both hilarious and adorable. :P

_**(Henry:)  
  
** _

_**(Henry:)**_ So I’m curious about something, costume wise.

_**(Lizzy:)**_ Yes? I’m sure I can answer, costume wise. ;)

_**(Henry:)**_ How long does it take to sew together a shirt from scratch? 

_**(Lizzy:)**_ Well, it all depends on the type of shirt, and what it’s for. For the sake  
of film, there are so many steps. Design, pattern making, grading, construction,  
fitting. That’s just a fraction of it. It’s a very long process.

_**(Lizzy:)**_ But if I was at home making a shirt for a friend, I could do it start to  
finish in a couple of hours. They're not hard. I can sew them together in my sleep.

_**(Henry:)**_ A few HOURS? That's amazing. 

_**(Lizzy:)**_ Eh, it's what I went to school for. ;) It’s not that impressive to me. 

**_(Henry:)_** Well, to me it is at least. ;) 

_**(Lizzy:)  
  
** _

_**(Henry:)**_   


**_(Henry:)_** Unfortunately, it's time for me to go to bed. I have an early call  
time in the morning. 

**_(Lizzy:)_** You're going to bed at 6 in the evening? I’m assuming you have a  
super crazy call time? One time I had a call time of 1 am because there were  
things that had to be fixed by the time you and Anya got to set at 4 am.  
Although it does have it’s advantages. I get to have the first pick of craft  
services, and sunrises are always nice to watch. 

**_(Lizzy:)_** But I’m sorry, that sucks. :(

**_(Henry:)_** Some days it does, especially when I can't seem to fall asleep. But  
today was exhausting so I don't think I'll have any issues tonight. Plus Kal  
has been extra cuddly tonight so I definitely won’t have any issues. 

_**(Lizzy:)**_ Well then, I guess this is where we say goodnight. I hope you sleep  
well. :) 

**_(Henry:)_** Thank you. I hope you do, too. Hopefully tomorrow will involve less  
bleeding onto garments. ;P

_**(Lizzy:)**_ Haha, I mean it really doesn’t matter. If anything it makes the garment  
just look THAT much more legit. I hope you have a good day on set tomorrow. :) 

_**(Henry:)**_ Thank you. It was really nice talking to you Lizzy. I hope we talk more  
again soon. :) 

_**(Lizzy:)**_ It was nice talking to you, too. And I would really like that. :) 

_**(Lizzy:)**_ Goodnight, Henry. :) 

**(Henry:)** Goodnight Lizzy. Sleep well. :)


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry texts Joey for moral support over Lizzy. And Lizzy and Henry text and flirt and send many a more memes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Henry Cavill x OFC (Lizzy Moore)
> 
> Word count: 2.3K
> 
> Warnings: None...still! Lots of flirting still 😬😘
> 
> Beta: Thank you to @brodeurbunny30 for being my AMAZING. This story wouldn't be what it is without you 💛💛💛

**_(Henry:)  
_ **Hey, so do you remember me telling you about that  
costuming girl? The one with the pink in her hair that  
brought me a shirt to my trailer the one time?

 ** _(Joey:)  
_**Oh, you mean the American girl with pink hair that  
you wouldn't shut up about for a good two hours after  
you saw her? Yes. I think I VAGUELY remember. Why?

 **_(Henry:)_  
**She accidentally texted me last night and we ended up  
talking for a while. She seems really REALLY cool.

 ** _(Joey:)_  
**She WHAT? OMG. Please tell me everything.

**_(Joey:)_ **

**_  
  
_ ** ****

**_(Joey:)_  
**What did you two talk about?! I NEED DETAILS  
HENRY. DETAILS. 

**_(Henry:)_** She apologized and then tried saying  
she could delete my number and all that but I  
told her it was fine. We texted until I had to go  
to bed. It was hilarious. SHE’S hilarious. We were  
texting like morons, memes and gifs and all. I  
didn’t want to have to stop talking to her. 

**_(Joey:)_ **She is SUPER cool. She and I struck up a  
conversation after I commented on her d20 tattoo  
last week. 

**_(Henry:)_  
**She has a WHAT? That’s amazing. 

**_(Henry:)  
  
_ **

**_(Joey:)_ **

Yeah! And then she also has this cool healer tattoo  
as well because that's the type of character she always  
creates.

 ** _(Joey:)  
_**But oh my giddy ass. You two are so fucking cute.  
You guys haven't talked anymore since then?

 ** _(Henry:)  
_**I want to text her, but aren’t you supposed to  
wait a certain amount of time? Would it be weird  
to text her the next day? Should I text her? Kal is  
telling me I should wait but I’m thinking of ignoring  
him THIS time. 

**_(Joey:)_ **

**_  
_ **

**_(Joey:)_  
**Henry, you've dated plenty of women before,  
you should know this by now. 

**_(Henry:)_  
**But I've never been in this situation before!  
Usually when I’m interested in someone it’s face  
to face, we talk, flirt, I try to get her number. I’ve  
never been accidentally texted by a cute girl!  
This is COMPLETELY new.

 **_(Joey:)_  
**Also, I think she might be too nervous maybe to  
text you on purpose since the last time was an accident?  
And you’re kind of the FACE OF THE JOB SHE WORKS ON.  
Henry that could be TERRIFYING for her 

**_(Joey:)_ **

I mean, you’re a huge celebrity. You have your face  
plastered everywhere, your life is under scrutiny. I  
mean for god sake Henry you’re SUPERMAN. She’s  
just a ‘regular’ person, doing their day to day job, not  
under a microscope every time she leaves the house.  
This could all be overwhelming for her, keep that in mind.  
I don’t want to speak for her, but that’s just my view of it. 

**_(Henry:)  
_**You're probably right. But what if I say the wrong thing?   
What should I say?

**_(Joey:)_  
**Oh my GOD Henry. You can say LITERALLY anything, you  
wanker. "Wow, the weather is so nice right now." "Hey,  
have you heard of (insert band here)?"

**_(Henry:)  
  
_ **

**_(Joey:)  
_**"Do you read comic books?” "Who is your favorite superhero?"  
“What’s the air velocity of an unladen swallow?”

 ** _(Henry:)_   
**Joey, I get it 🤦🏻

 ** _(Joey:)_   
**"I think the pink in your hair is super cute." "Could you come  
and mend some trousers for me at home?"

**_(Joey:)_ **

**_  
_ **

**_(Henry:)  
_**JOEY

 ** _(Joey:)_   
**Sorry, just throwing things out there. Trying to help  
a mate out ;) 

**_(Henry:)_   
**Maybe I'll wait until tomorrow to text her? Give a  
day waiting period? 

**_(Joey:)_   
**There you go! Just know I’m going to be riddled with  
ANXIETY waiting to know when and WHAT you text her.  
But I guess that gives you more time to figure out what  
to say to her. Which I mean, come on Henry. It’s just a  
GIRL. It’s not the goddamn Queen. 

**_NEW MESSAGE : Lizzy _ **

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**You'll be so proud of me. I only bled on ONE garment today.   
  


*********

**_(Henry:)_  
**JOEY SHE'S TEXTING ME 

**_(Joey:)_  
**THEN TEXT HER BACK HENRY. 

*****  
  


**_(Henry:)_  
**Only one? That's definitely an improvement I'd say. :P 

**_(Lizzy:)_  
**Right? Everyone keeps telling me to use a better  
thimble but I just feel like they get in the way. 

**_(Henry:)  
_**Hmm. I see. 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**Pfft. OKAY Geralt. Getting method there are we? ;P

**_(Henry:)_ **

**_  
_ **

**  
*******

**_(Joey:)  
_**HOW IS IT GOING I NEED TO KNOOOOOOW

*********  
  


**_(Lizzy:)_  
**Is it bad that all I can think of seeing that gif is 'god,  
I bet he blew out those damn inseams on that outfit...'

 **_(Henry:)_  
**...so all you can think about is my thighs? Is that  
what you're saying? ;)

 **_(Lizzy:)  
_**I mean, you could take it that way if you wanted. :P

 **_(Henry:)_  
**I do. ;) but just so you know I didn't rip any seams in  
those pants. 

**_(Henry:)_  
**Well, okay not in that scene at least. 

**_(Lizzy:)_  
**Woooow. Here I thought you actually were NICE to a  
pair of pants. Way to lead me on. :P

 **_(Lizzy:)_  
**Anyhow...how was your early call time this morning? 

**_(Henry:)  
_**It was alright, but only so because Kal didn't want to  
get out of bed this morning. So that made me not want  
to get out of bed

 ** _(Henry:)  
_**But you were right. Sunrises are totally worth getting  
up early for. 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**I mean, not EVERY sunrise, but it's nice when you get  
to watch one. Are you much of a morning person? 

**_(Henry:)  
_**Oh 100%. I usually get up early (just not THAT early)  
and go on a run outside or run on the treadmill. 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**Ugh. You morning people make me sick. :P

 ** _(Lizzy:)  
_**As much as I love sunrises, I like watching them with  
a cup of coffee in my hand, preferably sitting. The  
thought of running early in the morning sounds  
completely awful. 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**Scratch that, RUNNING sounds completely awful. 

**_(Henry:)  
_**Are you not a cardio person? 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**I feel like that's a trick question. 

**_(Henry:)  
_**Wait, why? 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**Not to sound like a weirdo, but I've seen that one late night  
interview where one of the Jimmys asked you if you did cardio  
and you insinuated CERTAIN things for cardio. So I'm not  
answering that. :P 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**But running? God I hate it. I'd rather do probably anything else.

 ** _(Henry:)  
_**God, that interview. 

**_(Lizzy:)_ **

**_  
_ **

**_(Henry:)  
_**Nooooooooo

*********

**_(Joey:)_  
**HENRY ARE YOU TWO STILL TALKING?! 

**_(Joey:)  
_**I WANT TO KNOW

 ** _(Joey:)  
_**WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?! 

*********  


**_(Lizzy:)  
_**At least your buttons weren't screaming during that interview,  
I'll give you that. 

**_(Henry:)  
_**See now, that's the second time you've mentioned watching  
press junkets of mine. 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**Yeah, I like late night talk shows. :) 

**_(Henry:)_ **

Who's your favorite then?

 ** _(Lizzy:)  
_**Graham Norton, hands down. 

**_(Henry:)  
_**He's a wonderful gentleman. I've been on his show a  
few times and it's always so fun each time. 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**Okay so like is THIS an interview now because that was  
the most generic sounding answer. 

**_(Henry:)  
_**No it's true though! His show is always a lot of fun to  
be on. 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**God I would love to see it live someday. I once got to  
see James Corden and it was so much fun. 

**_(Henry:)_ **

Well, I'm sure I'll be going on a press junket again for  
season two eventually. I could always get you a ticket if  
you'd like. 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**That would be AMAZING. But I would also feel super  
weird accepting like I would be taking advantage of you.  
Like we don't even really know each other all that well yet. 

**_(Henry:)  
_**It's not taking advantage of me if I'm offering. And I'm  
sure we'll know each other better by the time that would  
happen. ;) 

*********

**_(Joey:)  
_**FINE JUST IGNORE ME

*********

**_(Lizzy:)_  
**Is that so? I mean, what if we keep talking and you  
think I'm boring? Or weird? Crazy? 

**_(Henry:)  
_**I guess we'll have to find out, huh? 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**Hmm, I guess so. :P 

**_(Henry:)  
_**So it’s my turn to ask, how was your day? I take it you  
had work, how'd it go? 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**It was much better than yesterday. I lost so much blood  
yesterday because I was frustrated I was poking myself  
and then BECAUSE I was frustrated I kept doing it more.  
Ugh. But I fixed it and all is well. :)

 ** _(Henry:)  
_**That's good to hear! I hope you know I'm going to be  
skeptical of any and all blood I see on my trousers, not  
knowing if it's fake blood or your blood. 

**_(Lizzy:)_ **

I guess you'll just never know. :P

 ** _(Henry:)  
_**So, what are you up to? 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_ **I just applied a weird green mud mask to my face and  
drinking a glass of water. This mask makes me look like  
my face is molding and I can't tell if I find it hilarious or gross. 

**_(Henry:)  
_**I could help you decide. ;) I want to see!

 **_(Lizzy:)_ ** **_  
_ **

**_(Henry:)  
_**Oh yeah, you're definitely molding. 

**_(Henry:)  
_**You should get that checked out. :P

 ** _(Lizzy:)  
_**Oh shush. This is how I keep my skin nice and glowing. 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**What are YOU up to? :)

 ** _(Henry:)  
_**Not a whole lot right now. Before you texted me I was  
memorizing lines :) 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**I hope I didn't get in the way of that?

 ** _(Henry:)  
_**Not at all. ;) I probably improvise them a bit anyway ;)

 ** _(Lizzy:)  
_**So, what are you doing now that you have no more lines  
to memorize?

 ** _(Henry:)  
_**Well, I'm currently talking to a very captivating woman...

 ** _(Lizzy:)  
_**Captivating? Is that so? ;) 

**_(Henry:)  
_**What's wrong with captivating? 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**Nothing I guess. :P I guess you CAN be a nerd and charming  
at the same time. ;P 

**_(Henry:)  
_**Is there a problem with me being a nerd? ;) 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**Since I am also a huge nerd I find that quality in you...captivating? ;)

 ** _(Henry:)  
_**So you’re a HUGE nerd too, huh? 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**YEP! I have a d20 tattoo for instance. 

**_(Henry:)  
_**A DnD tattoo? That there is really badass, not gonna lie.  
Pics or it didn’t happen. 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**Of course! Give me a sec.

*********

**_(Joey:)  
_**HELLO HENRY YOU STILL THERE?! ARE YOU AND  
HER STILL TALKING?!

 ** _(Henry:)  
_**Since you haven't said anything in a while I thought  
you had died... 

**_(Joey:)  
_**I WAS ABOUT TO. Jesus, can’t you just text a mate  
back? 

**_(Henry:)  
_**To answer your questions we've just been chatting.  
She's about to send me a photo of her d20 tattoo. ;)

 ** _(Joey:)  
_**Ooooooooh!

 ** _(Joey:)  
_**You two are already sending pics to each other? 

**_(Henry:)  
_**This is actually the second one...she sent me one of her  
in a face mask earlier 

**_(Joey:)  
_**She did WHAT 

**_(Joey:)  
_**HENRY 

*********

**_(Lizzy:)  
  
_ **

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**I also have a tattoo of little mushrooms because I  
usually play a healer and I usually use healing mushrooms  
to well, heal. :) 

**_(Henry:)  
_**You play DnD? That’s like REALLY cool. I don't know  
many girls who play D&D. 

**_(Lizzy:)  
_**Um, Henry. It is 2020. Get out of here with those sexist views.  
I'm part of an (actually not that) rare breed. ;) my older  
brother roped me into playing as a kid and I've just been in love  
with it ever since. 

**_(Henry:)_  
**I guess you’re right, sorry about that. But why did you choose  
a healer to play? 

**_(Lizzy:)_  
**Well, it started off as that's just what my older brother always  
stuck me as because no one else wanted to be it. But I honestly  
love it a lot. I like getting to take care of people. I'm the same  
way in real life though too so it's not that far of a stretch from  
me. :P

 **_(Henry:)_  
**I know how screwed over healers usually get, so I give you MAJOR  
kudos for that. And I like that even though that you STILL choose   
to be a healer because you like helping people. It says a lot about  
who you are as a person. :) 

**_(Henry:)_  
**Can I see your mushroom tattoo? 

**_(Lizzy:)  
  
_ **

**_(Lizzy:)_  
**That one is nothing special. It was my first tattoo. I wanted  
just a little something in honor of my like 10+ years of playing  
a healer. And now it's been like 20 years. Jeez. 

**_(Lizzy:)_  
**Do you have any tattoos? 

**_(Henry:)_  
**I don't. 

**_(Lizzy:)_  
**Could I ask why? :) 

**_(Henry:)_  
**Two reasons. One, they've just never really piqued my interest.  
And two, I'm too often shirtless or nude in roles that I don't  
want to have to worry about spending an hour getting them covered. 

**_(Lizzy:)_  
**That's fair. I didn't even think about them needing to be covered.  
And you wouldn't want to blemish that whole flawless hunky  
muscle appearance you've got going. ;) 

**_(Henry:)_  
**Oh, so you think I'm hunky? ;) 

**_(Lizzy:)_  
**I never said I thought you were hunky. :P 

**_(Lizzy:)_  
**Well, unfortunately I have to go. My friend will be here soon  
for our weekly movie night. :) 

**_(Henry:)_  
**Oh that sounds like fun! What movie are you two going to watch? 

**_(Lizzy:)_  
**We've been working through the Harry Potter movies. Tonight is  
Chamber of Secrets.

 **_(Henry:)_  
**That sounds like a lot of fun. I love those movies!

 **_(Lizzy:)_  
**Mine, too. I watched this particular movie so many times that I  
can quote it word for word. I feel bad for my friend, she’s never  
watched it with me before. She’s going to have to sit through an hour  
and a half of me saying the whole movie. 

**_(Henry:)_  
**OKAY Hermione. ;P So, I have to ask now before you go, what house  
are you in?

 **_(Lizzy:)_ ** **_  
_ **I’m OBVIOUSLY a Hufflepuff. The whole healer thing? :P I’m almost  
offended that you would have to ask. 

**_(Henry:)_  
**Okay, well then guess what house I’m in. 

**_(Lizzy:)_   
**Pfft, that’s EASY. You’re a Slytherin. 

**_(Henry:)_  
**

**_(Lizzy:)_  
**Well, have a good rest of your night Henry. ;) 

**_(Henry:)_  
**You too, Lizzy :) 

*********

**_(Henry:)_  
**Joey. WHERE has this woman been all of my life? WHERE?! God if  
I had met her years ago we would be married with children at this point. 

**_(Joey:)_  
**Whoa whoa, slow down there mate.

 **_(Henry:)_  
**I mean she’s GORGEOUS and funny. God is she funny. She seems so  
relaxed and she’s talking to me like a real human being and not fawning.  
And she’s THIS LEVEL of nerd? I’m in awe, Joey. I’m speechless. 

**_(Joey:)_  
**Okay I wouldn’t say THAT speechless... But she’s everything on your list I take it? 

**_(Henry:)  
_**You have no idea, Joey. NO idea. 


End file.
